Comforts for Loss
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: Another story of mine, after I'd take a bit off for a writing break. South/Maine.


South sighed and paced into the main hall, unsure of her decision. She walked into her room and did a small clean-up, then laid down on her couch.

Just when she anticipated, her bell rang, and she resisted from bolting to the door. One foot at a time, she made her way to the entry. Her hand hovered over the control interface before she pressed down, opening the door in front of her to Maine.

He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning the note she had left on his door."Come in," she said nervously. He grunted and followed her to her couch, sitting a seat away from her.

"Maine," she forced out. "I know you've been through so much these last couple weeks, with your voice and everything, but realise that you do have friends here,"

She emphasised by scooting closer by a couple inches. "And no-one's gonna abandon you now, when you need comforting the most..." Another couple inches, less noticeable. "... Especially not me. You're welcome inside my room" even closer, "any time you want~" She lifted her lips up and pressed them to Maine's, whose eyes went wide at the sudden kiss.

Nonetheless, he smiled wryly into it, pushing back after a moment's pause. South sighed internally, overjoyed he didn't get up and leave by her forced contact. Rather, he brought a large hand around and cradled her face gently, opening up their lips with his tongue. Obviously, he had the same goal in mind. They kissed like this till they needed air and pulled back. South quickly started speaking. "I want you here, right now. You been through so much, and need a little stress reliever~"

She took the lead, flipping herself onto his lap and shoving her tongue down his throat. He responded swiftly by dancing his hands up her sides, stomach, then up to her large breasts. He cupped each strong, South's reaction contained in their lips as she slung her arms over his shoulders. Maine's member poked through his jeans into her shorts, bringing her to rub back against it.

He removed his hands from her chest, and started working off her shirt. Not wanting their lips to separate, she tore the cheap fabric from her body, revealing she had no bra on. He smiled at all of this, going back to fondling her.

She turned herself around on him, sitting on his lap so they still kissed and groped, but she was able to unbutton and remove her shorts. She reached back and and rung her finger around his shirt collar before ripping it off him and tossing it to the floor.

With her hips raised in the air, she took his jeans off and let him kick them to the floor. She sat back down on him, fluids from her soaked panties leaking into his boxers and exciting his member further. He rocked up, pushing the cloth covering them into her. She moaned and pushed with it, his size amplified by their undergarments. But after a second's tease, he pulled back and took his last clothing off, waiting for her. She sat right above his member and lifted her legs up, slipping the cloth to her feet, then let it sail to her floor.

South was sure Maine'd have asked if she were ready for it or something like that... if he could still talk. But in his new mute state, he simply let her take it at her own pace. She lifted herself up along his member, teasing her juices all over him. Not having a chance to see his length entirely yet, she was surprised when she was left teasing almost eight whole inches.

His hands still took ownership of her breasts, and the two shared a moment of bliss as she placed him at her entrance, dead set on taking him all in. They groaned together as he penetrated her, causing her to shudder at the sudden warmth within, Maime seizing her hard nipples. Their hips touched briefly as they finished initiation of the intimate act. South brought herself back up and worked down easily, enveloping the man with herself. Their kiss only grew in intensity, tongues ravaging each other's mouth as the sex picked up in pace, a dull clap resounding each time she came down, growing louder every time.

After only minutes of the pleasureful activity, Maine's hunger grew, and he began to thrust upwards as she descended, bringing with him plentiful force to knock her skyward even faster. He kept a firm grasp on the fleshy mounds in his hands, squeezing and massaging them as he thrusted. She broke the kiss abruptly, begging "More~"

He obliged, rocking up with more and more force, leaving her breathlessly moaning each time they met. She still managed to order more, and his hands dropped to her hips, sliding her down onto him. Her own hands trailed up to her breasts, and she took up where he left them, tweaking and toying when she pleased.

Their hips parted, slammed together, parted, slammed together, at a second-long cycle. Maine's low hiss sounded off every once in a while, getting closer and closer together, signifying his approaching the edge. Without warning, South tightened and shouted in pleasure, cumming over Maine's member within. He didn't let up, though, and pushed himself in and out, nearing the finish.

"I-inside..." South murmured half-heartedly, beat sore from the activity. He complied by speeding up and capturing her lips for those last precious seconds of joy. He tensed up and shot his warmth into her depths, filling the woman with his seed. Her tired body writhed in pleasure until he finished, and she kissed back gently. "D-don't worry, I've got it handled..." she nodded off slowly on top of him, and he let her down on her side gently, pulling out and curling up behind her as they joined in the embrace of sleep together.


End file.
